


Flower crowns, potraits and small kisses

by Constellalune



Series: Lauki week 2020 [3]
Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Spice, or so I tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellalune/pseuds/Constellalune
Summary: Day 03- Birthday..IDK WTH THAT TITLE IS BUT NVM ASKSKSKSAlternative title- baes birthday🌚 credit goes to lola for coming up with that one:))
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, kym ladell/william hawkes(minor)
Series: Lauki week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966798
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Flower crowns, potraits and small kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this sm

It was a long day at work, and even though it was Lauren’s birthday, no one wished her. She shrugs it off knowing something will happen later on knowing Kym and Will- especially Kym. Lauren sighs, her head aching and longing a good nap. They had stopped the explosion, but they still hadn’t got to the leader, but since Soleil and Lune had partnered to form eclipse, it had gotten easier. At least she didn’t have to lie to her best friends anymore. 

Before Lauren leaves, she changes her clothes because her uncle wanted to celebrate a little with her on her birthday since they’re both always so busy. She decides to wear a dress because Tristan always said she looked ‘so incredibly beautiful’ when she did. She wears a simple sleeveless V neck layered dress made of a very light shade of pink satin. The dress reaches her knees, and she wears a pair of heels. Looking at herself in the mirror, she has to admit, she _does_ look good. 

Packing her stuff up, she leaves the precinct, catching a glimpse of Kieran leaning over his desk, drawing something but instead of disturbing him, she walks past, a small smile on her face. 

\------

Lauren enjoyed her time with her uncle but as she made her way home, she was even more tired than ever. As she enters the mansion, forgetting about Kym and Will having something up their sleeves, lets out a small scream when all her friends, some of her family and all the officers shout, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LAUREN!” 

Immediately, Kym throws her arms around her, embracing her in a tight hug, screaming in her year, “You’re so old now, buddy!!” 

Lauren laughs as she lets go of her and Kym pokes her piece of watermelon, that seemed to have come out of nowhere, into her mouth, leaving Lauren a little confused but she enjoys the watermelon, nonetheless. 

Next, Will comes and hugs her in a soft hug and smiles at her, saying, “Happy birthday.” 

Everyone showers her with wishes and hugs, gives her gifts and despite her tiredness after her long day, it felt a little nice to have everyone with her. Although she was happy, she couldn’t help but wonder where that midnight blue haired man with the icy crystal eyes was. 

So, she asks to which Kym wiggles her eyebrows, “He should be somewhere at the back. Don’t worry, we will give the two of you all the privacy you need.” 

Lauren face palms and rolls her eyes. Even though they had teamed up, they didn’t tell Kym and Will they weren’t really dating. She wasn’t sure why, but they just didn’t. Instead of looking for her ‘boyfriend’, she danced a little with Kym, Will and even with Lukas, who surprisingly, wasn’t even all that bad of a dancer. 

It was getting late, and Kym was full on drunk, and Will was trying his best to stop her from doing anything stupid. Feeling a little tired, Lauren walks to her room to breathe a little, and to her surprise, there was a drawing sitting there. 

Of her. 

Smiling. 

At the bridge, a genuine smile. 

And she knows, she _knows_ exactly who it is. Because no one else was with her that night. 

Her heart thumps against her chest as she stares down at it, tracing the portrait with light fingers almost as if she were afraid she would ruin the picture but touching too hard. Beside the drawing was one daisy and a note next to it, 

_It isn’t a lot, but I hope you like it. -K_

She wants to thank him; she wants to look for him. Lauren rushes out of her study and looks for him all over but doesn’t find him. Sighing, she makes her way to the balcony and looks up at the night sky, still clutching onto the drawing, the stars shining and the moon, a full moon. Suddenly, someone places something on her head and she turns behind to look at who it was and feeling what was on her head. 

Lauren pulls down a crown of daises and she faces the familiar pair of blue eyes who smiles cheekily at her. The daisy crown reminds her of… _him_ but she ignores that because she really wanted to spend her birthday well. 

“Where were you!?” She asks, “I looked for you all over!” 

Kieran nods, “I know. I followed you.” 

Lauren frowns, “That’s a little creepy.” 

They stand in silence for a while before she remembers the drawing again and she opens her mouth to speak but no right words seemed to come out. He raises his hand up, “It’s alright, you don’t have to thank me.” 

“Actually, I was going to say it’s really weird that you’re looking at me so much that you remember exactly what I look like to draw me.” She laughs when he stays silent, “I’m only kidding. I love it, Kieran, no one has ever drawn me before.” 

A small blush covers his cheeks, “You don’t have to thank me.” 

“How’d you know I liked daises, though?” 

Kieran rubs the back of his neck, “Oh- uh, Kym told me.” 

Lauren nods in understanding, “Makes sense. Still doesn’t change the fact that it’s creepy you stare.” 

She doesn’t realise he has moved from his original position and now standing right in front of her. He takes the flower crown from her hand and places it on her head, stroking her locks as her body heats up at his touch. 

“Maybe I like looking at you.” He whispers. 

Kieran glances at her lips and she leans in and-

“Lauren! I was looking everywhere for- oh, uh.” Kym stops as she looks at the two, Kieran quickly stepping away and looking anywhere but Lauren’s eyes, “Sorry to intrude, please do proceed.” 

Lauren glares at her while Kieran mutters, “No, **I’ll go get something to drink, I’m really thirsty.** ”

Kym pulls Lauren down as she thinks of what happened. Was she going to kiss him? Was he going to kiss her? What made her do that and since when did his touch make sparks of current run down her veins? What does this all mean?

Tired of the unanswered questions, she drowns herself in alcohol, soon drunk out of her mind, dancing with Kym to the music. She didn’t remember the last time she _really_ let go and it felt _good._

A blueberry cake is then brought in and once everyone is done eating, they get back to dancing.

After a while, Lauren gets tired of dancing and all she wants is _him._ She was longing him and his-

_What the hell am I thinking?_

Shaking her head, she stumbles through the crowd and finds him, her heart thumping so hard against her chest at the sight of him and looking at him drink something. He pulls the glass away from his lips and his lips shine because of whatever he was drinking. 

Lauren stands in front him now, and Kieran looks up at her confusion. She pushes him behind on his chair and leans forward, her lips grazing his ear lobe, “You’re not busy, are you?” 

Kieran pushes her a little behind, and now their faces are inches apart, she doesn’t want to be any further away from him, “Lauren, what’re you doing?” 

She lifts her thumb and caresses his lips. Since when did his lips look so… _kissable??_

“Hey, Lauren, you’re drunk-“ He says but she cuts him off, “Oh, I know I am.” 

Lauren sits on his lap and presses herself against him and suddenly, she can hear Kym’s fangirling screams in the background, but nothing is clear, it’s just her and him alone. She runs her hands through his soft locks and kisses the side of his mouth and as much as he wants to push her off, he _can’t._

Kieran hands grip her waist, but one sneaks behind her back and pushes her closer to him. He is not nearly as drunk as she is but one thing they both know is that they are enjoying this. 

She can hear Kym’s screams in the background, cheering them on to kiss and suddenly, Lauren lurches forward and captures his lips and it’s a fight for dominance, tongues overlap, and she can taste the alcohol. 

Lauren tugs at his hair bringing him closer to her and she moans as he bites down on her lower lip. Everything was happening fast- a little too fast but soon, Kieran pushes her off, panting, and Kym screams at the top of her lungs, “Y’ALL, WE GOT A LAUKI KISS!” 

Kieran stares at her and swears looking at her swollen lips and she captures his lips again, and again until, finally, he pulls himself away with lot of effort, “Lauren, stop.” 

“But I don’t wanna.” She whines and rests her head against his chest and then whispering, “Kieran, I’m tired.” 

He strokes her hair and nods, getting up, leaving her alone and making his way to the only responsible person in the crowd. To his shock, he sees the blonde-haired lieutenant making out with his sergeant and as much as he didn’t want to interrupt he had to. Kieran clears his throat and William immediately pulls away, his hair messed, and he looks embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt but our birthday girl is a tad bit tired,” He says, “Could you maybe- you know-“

William nods his head quickly, “Yeah, yeah. I’ll send them.” 

Soon everyone had left, leaving only Will, Kym, Kieran and Lauren at the Sinclair mansion. Lauren had passed out on the chair and Will shakes his head, “She has never been good with alcohol.” 

Kym smiles cheekily at Kieran, “At least it gave us a good sight.” 

Kieran’s eyes dilate and his cheeks redden while William squats Kym’s arm. Lucy, the Sinclair’s favourite maid, shows up and she asks Kieran politely, “You are Miss. Sinclair’s boyfriend, yes?” 

He rubs the back of his neck, “I- urh- um, yes.” 

She nods, “You can stay the night here. The master is out because of some business, I’m not too sure he would like the idea of Miss. Sinclair sleeping alone.” 

Before he can reply, Kym jumps in, holding Kieran’s shoulder, “Oh, he would _love_ to stay over!” 

She quickly grabs Will’s arm and pulls him away, and before leaving calls out, “Thank you for everything!” 

Kieran stands blankly while Lucy giggles, “She has always been quite an active one.” 

He nods his head, “Clearly.” 

“We’ve some clothes ready for you. It’s in Miss. Sinclair’s room.” 

Kieran thanks her and watches as she makes her way to the kitchen where all the other maid’s were to clean up the house. He sighs as he carries Lauren bridal style and she wines little, struggling but soon, she finds a comfortable position and when he makes his way to her room and places her on the bed, her eyes flutter open. 

He whispers, “Hey, go back to sleep.” 

Lauren nods and once he’s done changing, he takes the extra pillow and places it on the small cushion, wondering how he would sleep on it. Suddenly, Lauren shoots up, straining her eyes to look at him, “You idiot, get your ass over here. What do you think you’re doing sleeping there?” 

“Lauren-“

“Please, Kieran?” She asks, making the best puppy dog eyes she could and his heart goes wild. 

_She’s so cute, oh my lord._

Hesitantly, he makes his way to the bed, and lies down at the very edge but she pulls him arm, and now they’re chest to chest. 

“I never truly got to thank you.” She says, “You gave me a drawing, flowers and I even-“

Lauren lifts her head up, and stares at his lips, “I even got to kiss you. Thank you.” 

Gathering up all the courage he could muster, he wraps his strong arm around her waist and brings her close to him, kissing her forehead, “You’re welcome. Happy birthday, mon amour.” 


End file.
